


Envy

by Xx_Astrid_xX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Other, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, drabble??, i think it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Astrid_xX/pseuds/Xx_Astrid_xX
Summary: Hermione hates herself, and wishes she looks more like Lavender Brown, while waking up to something... Odd. (I have no clue how to describe this)





	

Hermione Jean Granger had never hated a person in her life. Not Draco Malfoy, not Voldemort, not Umbridge, not Bellatrix Lestrange, no one... At least, no one other Lavender Brown.  
Lavender had never been particularly nice to Hermione. She and Parvati were rather cruel, in fact, to Eloise Midgeon, Fay Dunbar and Hermione.  
Lavender was far worse than Parvati, though. Mainly because she looked exactly how Hermione had always wanted to look.  
For one, she had long, perfect, flowing golden hair that shone- actually shone- and beautiful, porcelain white skin that was clear and smooth. She was tall and thin, with giant, glittering lavender eyes and a small, thin pixie nose and small, neon pink lips that glistened. She moved like a Princess, confident and graceful, as if she knew that Hermione envied her so.  
In contrast, Hermione was very short and had a small bit of unfortunate flab on her trapezoidal abdomen. She had a large, annoying bosom, and an arse so wide it was impossible to find jeans. She had stretch marks that looked horrible on her deep chocolate skin- it wasn't that she didn't like being black, it was those damned stretchmarks... They would be invisible on her if she had Lavender's complexion! She was short and plump, with a small, round, fat fat and small, dull brown eyes, a thick, flared nose, and too-large, deep brown lips. She had thick, bushy eyebrows. and thick, bushy hair that was too long and too thick to cut and too horrible to style... She was cute to some people, she knew, but she hated how she looked.  
And Lavender was so judgemental. Hermione hadn't noticed her flaws until she had pointed them out... And now, she was dating her crush.  
So, obviously, one could imagine Hermione's absolute shock to wake up in the middle of the night to feel a flood of immense and strange, foreign pleasure, and to look down to see Lavender's beautiful face buried in the dark bush between Hermione's legs.


End file.
